Various optical devices are known which have, for example, adjustable, in particular rotatable, optical elements such as minors, and which serve to couple light guided through an optical fiber into a second or a further optical fiber from a plurality of possible other optical fibers. Usually, all optical path sections to be connected with each other lie in a common plane.
It is the object of the invention to provide a compact opto-mechanical switch which optically connects optical path sections with each other that lie in the same plane or in different planes, and which is therefore very flexible.